The Understanding In You
by Oreata
Summary: KateSawyer fluff...Kate finds comfort in Sawyer...RR please


Hey all, this is my first Skate (Sawyer/Kate) fan fiction! It takes place after what ever the case may be! Hope you like it!

In the distance he heard cries. He watched as "Dr. Hero" walked by holding the case that belonged to Kate. Moment ago there was yelling, know one else but him had heard it, he couldn't understand what was being said, but he had an idea. Then there was crying, he knew who it was, but what could he could about it? Sawyer tried to ignore the sounds of Kate's cries but eventually it got to him. So he dropped "Watership Down." And headed towards the cave she was in.

"Heya freckles." Was all he could bring himself to say.

"Go away Sawyer." She turned away brushing a tear off her cheek. He considered turning and walking but instead he grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her out of the cave. He looked to the ground as they walked by everyone on the camp. Some of them thought she was crying because Sawyer was dragging her away, but no one stopped them. Eventually he stopped walking.

"You can cry all you want, but not in front of them. They might start asking questions. I'll be right back." He wasn't sure why he left her there right then, but he did. There was nowhere to go, so slowly he made his way back. When he got there Kate was sitting on the ground sobbing, and Jack was leaning over her talking to her like a child.

"Where did you put the key, Kate?" He asked bending over to talk to her.

"I don't have it." She replied.

"Well neither do I, and last time I saw it you were there." Sawyer shook his head, and people thought he was a jerk?

"There a problem Doc?" He cleared his throat. Jack looked over at him, then back at Kate.

"It's nothing." He said before walking away.

"That guy has problems." He stated, she looked up at him through her teary eyes. Nervously he sat down beside her, he couldn't believe he was doing this, it wasn't like him at all. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, Sawyer looked down for a moment then directly and sincerely said,

"Because there isn't another person on this damn island who understands you, I know what its like to be in pain." Kate let out a sob, he almost groaned but instead unsure of himself he put his arms around her, pulling her close against him. Kate accept this, she didn't pull away, she knew he was right. Sawyer took a deep breath as he looked out to the moon, this was going to be a long night.

"So why did you do it?" He eventually asked.

"What?" She asked in reply.

"Dustin, why?" Kate jerked up, in a panic, trying to pull away from him.

"How do you know?" She asked nervously.

"Relax freckles, I ain't gonna tell anyone. I had someone who had contacts into the FBI, knew I wanted money, told me about ya and the reward."

"You're going to turn me in!" She freaked out.

"Geez, relax, I aint gonna do nothing. I was, but then I met yeah, you weren't anything like they had made you out to be. You were just like me." Kate glanced at him trying to find truth in him. "I won't turn you in, I wont tell anyone on this island about what happened, promise." He said it with so much sincerity that she knew he meant it. Slowly she nodded relaxing her head on her shoulder. "So why?" She glanced up at him. "I'm just curious."

"I didn't want to do it, but I had to."

"Why freckles?" He asked brushing a tear.

"He stole my soul. Hurt me till there was nothing left." Sawyer sat up strait, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Did he hit you Kate?" Blinking out her tears she nodded,

"He did everything possible, and the worst part is, I loved him through all of it."

"Things got really bad then?" She nodded again.

"He came home more drunk than usual one night. He was angry about what had happened at work that day, I knew he would take it out on me. I was right, but he didn't want to just hit me, he came at me with the knife, and the next thing I knew I was grabbing my gun from work and he was dead. He had drunkenly told me about something one of his workers was going to use in their next attack. I ended up robbing a bank to get it, and then the marshal found me."

"Hell lady, you're more screwed up then I thought."

"What you didn't know about that part?"

"Not the bank part, but at least you stopped a group of mobsters from killing innocent people." She nodded, clutching the plastic plane in her hand. He had noticed she was holding something a long time ago.

"What was in the case?" Slowly she opened her hand to show him the small plane. "A plane, all that for a toy plane?"

"It's not just a toy plane. I gave it to Dustin when we were kids, he wanted to be a pilot, he loved it growing up, and then when we got older he said that it was still important to him, and he put it in the bank. I didn't know there was something hidden in it."

"So you stole a plane from a bank to get something that was inside the plane?"

"Yes, and the plane is pretty important to me, its all I have left of him, when we were happy."

"I understand that, I still have my dads baseball caps, and my moms favourite perfume." Sawyer's insides ached, he had never told anyone that before. Kate half smiled at that, Sawyer wasn't exactly the kind of guy she pictured to save his parents things.

"You know, I do understand Kate, I understand what its like to hang onto things, to need to protect yourself, and to be hurt by someone who is supposed to love you. My foster parents beat me from the time I moved it until I ran away when I was 16."Kate nodded, still unable to believe this was Sawyer she was taking to, and he understood her completely. She liked this side of Sawyer, he was sweet, understanding, and he listened. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, but they looked at each other unsure of what to say next. Until now neither of them had realized how close together they were, but they did now and they both liked the way their bodies fit together. No words were said but slowly they tilted their heads together ending the night with a kiss beneath the stars.

Well that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review because I love feedback, and if you do I might just have another Skater fic for you guys! So please review!


End file.
